Happy Birthday
by SpiritWave
Summary: Aomine struggles with presents, Kuroko doesn't care.


This is a fic written for Kuroko's b-day! It's not very long, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

It was that time of the year again, Daiki groaned. Really, he couldn't understand why it was so hard to give his boyfriend of ten years and best friend for fifteen a single present. Going through at least seventeen stores had been no easy task (Especially for Daiki, who usually got Momoi to get him anything- one look at his house and she would screech and be out the door in a minute, and be back three hours later with ten bags on each arm.)

He lifted a small sculpture of a dog eating a fish, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why the fuck would anyone even want this?" Putting it back in its place, he sighed as once again, nothing held his attention long enough to be considered worthy. "Guess I'll have to go to another store." Daiki scratched at his hair as disappointment filled him. "Fuck."

"Fuck." He repeated, once he glanced at his watch.

It was 7:00P.M., and he'd agreed to meet with Kuroko at 7:15. Taking off for their flat(Daiki thanked the gods it was so close), he got dressed in record time, being ready to go in less than five minutes.

It all went to hell when he turned around and Kuroko of all people was standing in the door. His mouth fell open.

"What are you doing here?" Averting his eyes, Daiki could swear he felt a hole form in his stomach. 'No present, and I was almost late to our date. '

The strange thing was, Kuroko didn't seem irritated, or disappointed, or anything. He was just acting like himself, and the man wasn't sure if that terrified him or pleased him.

"I cancelled our reservation." Said Kuroko. Daiki's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Why?" The man shrugged and undid his tie, loosening up his shoulders with an unnatural crack. "I didn't feel like going out." Daiki laughed loudly, mimicking Kuroko and ridding himself of the tight garments. He sat down at the table, less nervous than before, but still with no present.

"Whatever the birthday boy says, the birthday boy gets." He could almost hear the pout on Kuroko's face, and hummed when he felt a small fist on the back of his head.

"Just because you're taller doesn't mean you can make fun of me." Daiki looked behind him and slowly leaned into his boyfriend, pecking him on the lips. "Not today, no. But only because you're the birthday boy." He then smirked, taking pleasure in seeing the other's embarrassed face.

"I'm older than you. " Tetsu said. "By seven months, too." Daiki rolled his eyes and ruffled Kuroko's hair once he sat down next to him. "Yeah, that's true. But then again-" He said with a smile, "I'm still almost a foot taller than you."

It was a low blow; Daiki knew how much the other hated being called out on his height, especially when the bar was set by himself. He turned around and refused to look at his boyfriend, muttering under his breath. "…than you someday."

Daiki closed the space between the two of them, putting his face three inches from Tetsu's. "What was that?"

The shorter man groaned, looking at his boyfriend with no small amount of animosity in his eyes."I said-" Kuroko wasn't allowed to finish, though; Daiki pulled him into his arms and kissed him as if the day was his last. He ran his tongue down a line of teeth, biting his lips and tasting him, vanilla and cinnamon overpowering his senses.

"Happy birthday, babe." Kuroko closed his eyes, and with shaky breaths nodded into Daiki's chest. "Thank you."

Slowly, Daiki placed his hands on the smaller man's back, guiding him into a songless dance, improvising as he made the tune up in his head. His boyfriend gave in easily, hugging his hands to his neck and moving along toDaiki's whims.

After dancing for what seemed like hours, they ordered pizza and cuddled on the couch, Daiki's nervousness completely gone. That is, until Kuroko gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. The taller man threw his head back and sighed, pushing his boyfriend off himself and apologized.

"I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry. I looked everywhere but-" He stopped as he felt a stare on him.

Tetsu gave him a look, and then chuckled softly, the sound barely there. "It's fine. Spending my birthday with you is the best present I could ever ask for." Daiki blushed deeply, and hugged Kuroko to his chest again. "Dammit, I'm the one that's supposed to be saying things like that today. Not you."

Kuroko hummed, caressing dark hands.

"I love you, you know?" Said Daiki. "I really, really love you."

He looked up. And then, with a peck on the cheek, Kuroko answered.

"Me too."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Anyway, See you next time~~!

Tats, SW


End file.
